The Second Heir
by MoSassy23
Summary: Callon, the human woman who has captured the heart of the hobbit Frodo Baggins. But Frodo doesn't know as much about her as he thought. She can fight, she carries weapons, and she has a past with the ranger, Stryder who calls her "Reesa". Just who is Lady Callon? And what happens when she joins the Fellowship?
1. Chapter 1

_A new story? Why yes it is! I am back in the game with a new story! I will say that I will be updating this whenever I can, as well as my other stories. I do not own anything Lord of the Rings, just my characters._

Very Old Friends

Gandalf the Grey traveled through the countryside of Hobbiton, heading for the Shire. It had been quite a while since he had last seen Bilbo and the other hobbits; the same went for his passenger. The young woman who rode in the back of Gandalf's wagon had dark auburn hair braided over her shoulder and deep blue eyes. For reasons he knew not, she had decided to ride in the cramped back instead of up front with him. She looked up at Gandalf.

"Are we almost there, Gandalf?" He looked over his shoulder and chuckled.

"If you were riding with me, you would know we are."

"I want to surprise everyone, they don't know that I'm with you."

"They will be very surprised, Callon." She smiled at him, then turned her face toward the sun; enjoying the warmth on a calm day. Gandalf broke the silence.

"You will be able to see Frodo again." Callon nodded.

"Indeed."

"You know his feelings for you, don't you?" She nodded again.

"I know. He is still my good friend, and he knows nothing about me."

"The time is growing closer, and he will know the truth." Gandalf started singing a song, leaving a very confused Callon with her thoughts. They rode a few more minutes, and then heard someone running toward them from a distance. Callon shrunk down more into the packs in the back to better conceal herself, when Gandalf stopped the wagon. Frodo Baggins looked down at Gandalf from his place on a little hill.

"You're late." Gandalf looked up at Frodo with a serious look.

"Wizards are never late, Frodo Baggins. They arrive precisely when they mean to." Frodo and Gandalf stared at each other for a moment, and then started laughing. Frodo jumped onto the wagon and into Gandalf's arms, saying how wonderful it was to see him. Callon leaned up from her hiding spot, and looked at Frodo.

"Surprise!" Frodo grinned at her.

"Callon!" He nearly tackled her in a hug, which she returned. Gandalf smiled at them, and then spoke to Frodo.

"I would never miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday." Frodo smiled at him as Gandalf urged his horse on.

Frodo was full of questions as they made their way into the Shire.

"What news of the outside world, tell me everything." Gandalf and Callon chuckled.

"Everything?" Callon ruffled Frodo's hair, which made him blush.

"Aren't you a curious little hobbit?" Gandalf thought for a second.

"Everything has its comings and goings, much like this past day. The outside world is scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits, which I am very thankful." They rode through the market area of the Shire, each hobbit waving at both Gandalf and Callon. They continued on, when they came across the field where Bilbo's party would be. Gandalf smiled.

"The long expected party," then turned to Frodo, "how is the old rascal? I hear it will be a party of special magnificence." Frodo chuckled as Callon turned to him as well.

"You know Bilbo, he's got the whole place in an uproar." Gandalf smirked with his pipe in his mouth.

"Well, that's amusing."

"Half the Shire's been invited." It was Callon's turn to chuckle.

"Oh, my."

"He's up to something." Gandalf muttered something that neither woman nor hobbit could understand. Frodo looked up at him as Callon laughed.

"Alright, keep your secrets. Before you came along, we Baggins were well thought of." Gandalf nodded his head.

"Indeed."

"Never had any adventures, or did anything unexpected." Callon laughed again at the look on Gandalf's face.

"If you're referring to the dragon, I was barely involved. I just gave your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you have been labeled a disturber of the peace." Callon looked at Frodo as Gandalf received a soar look from a farmer they were passing.

"I hope that does not include me, Frodo." Frodo smiled at her.

"Not you, Callon. Everyone loves when you come to visit." Callon smiled at him, mentally catching the hidden message in his words. They looked up as children ran toward the wagon, each asking Gandalf to see some fireworks. Frodo and Callon looked up at Gandalf, then a firework went off at the very back of the wagon. The children laughed and cheered as they drove away. Frodo stood up in the front seat.

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back. The both of you." Gandalf and Callon smiled at him.

"So am I, dear boy." Frodo jumped down and started to walk away, but stopped when he saw Callon stand up. She leaned down to give Gandalf a hug, and to whisper in his ear.

"Tell Bilbo I'll see him later, and try not to get into too much trouble." Gandalf laughed.

"I will try, my dear." Callon kissed his cheek, then lifted the hem of her skirt and jumped out of the wagon and joined Frodo.

Frodo grabbed her hand and took off running; he wanted to surprise Sam before anyone else could tell him that Callon was back. They ran until they reached the lake, where Sam was fishing and nearly made him fall off the rock. They sat talking for a while, until the sun started to set. Callon stood up.

"We have to freshen up, if we want to be presentable for Bilbo." She then took off running back toward the Shire, racing both Sam and Frodo.

 _This is the first time I have ever done a Lord of the Rings story, review gently;) I also have two Supernatural stories up, and some other stories coming soon! Again I will update when I can, there is more to Callon than meets the eye:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A new chapter? Yes! I just want to quickly thank EVERYONE!_ _for the reviews, I'm glad you like the story and I hope you stick around to see all the BIG surprises in store. I do not own anything Lord of the Rings, just my characters._

The Long Expected Party

The party was in full swing by the time the sun had fully set, and everyone was rowdy with laughter and dancing. Callon, having changed into a much prettier dress than her travel attire, laughed as she watched a firework in the shape of a tree explode overhead. Frodo had asked her for nearly all the dances, which she had gracefully declined since she was assisting Gandalf with the fireworks, but now she was laughing at his silly dance that got a number of the hobbits laughing as well. Frodo then signaled to her toward Sam, who kept glancing at Rosie and sipping on ale.

Frodo and Callon sat down on either side of Sam, with Frodo speaking to him.

"Go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance." Callon leaned over so she could whisper to both hobbits.

"She's been staring at you all night, Sam." Sam shook his head.

"I'll just have another ale." Frodo got up with him and pushed him into Rosie's arms as she danced by. Frodo sat back down next to Callon, and then smiled as Sam danced with Rosie. He held out his hand to Callon.

"May I have this dance?" Callon smiled and put her hand in his.

"You may." They danced for a bit, and then laughed as Gandalf joined in the dancing. As the song ended and another began, Gandalf and Callon went back to the fireworks. They had just set one off for the children, butterflies fluttering away, when a big firework went off inside a tent nearby. Everyone looked up and cheered, as Callon spoke to Gandalf.

"Isn't that the dragon one?" They looked at each other as the firework exploded in the air to reveal in fact a dragon, and the hobbits started running away from it. Callon tried to yell to them that it wasn't a real dragon, just as the "dragon" flew over the hobbits and into the distance and exploded. Gandalf signaled to her when he saw the culprits, they made their way over to them as the hobbits cheered at the giant firework. Gandalf grabbed them by their ears, as Callon stood in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, I might have known." Callon shook her head at them.

"You had to pick the biggest one we brought, didn't you?" They both shrugged as Gandalf led them to the dishwashing station. Gandalf was watching them as the hobbits began to cheer for Bilbo to give a speech. He got up onto the stage and started naming all the families who had come to his party, and as he started his speech something caught Callon's eye. She leaned over to Gandalf.

"Do you think anyone notices that his cake is on fire?" Gandalf looked at her then the cake, then chuckled.

"I suppose not, they are all enthralled with Bilbo insulting them." They both looked up in time to see Bilbo put his hands behind his back and disappear. Gandalf and Callon both stared at the spot he was standing, then Gandalf spoke to her in a low voice.

"He will be at Bag End, keep them clam." Callon nodded as Gandalf nearly ran to Bag End. She stood up and started clapping.

"What a nice trick from Bilbo, eh? Oh, come on he wouldn't want us to spoil the trick, let us get back to the dancing." She signaled for the band to begin playing again, and they did as Frodo walked over to her.

"That was amazing, I wonder how he did it." Callon patted his shoulder.

"As I said, Frodo, do not spoil the trick." She watched him go back to dancing, then looked up the hill at Bag End with a worried look on her face.

Later after the party was back in full swing, Frodo and Callon went up to Bag End. Frodo to bring Bilbo back to the party, and Callon to see what Gandalf had learned from Bilbo. Frodo called Bilbo's name when they had gotten close to the door of Bag End, and walked through the green door when he didn't hear any response. The hobbit hole was empty except for Gandalf at the fireplace, and then Frodo picked something up off the floor. It was a ring. Callon silently gasped and stepped back, thinking that couldn't have been what she thought it was. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Frodo spoke to Gandalf.

"He's gone, isn't he? He talked so long about leaving; I didn't think he'd really do it. Gandalf?" Gandalf looked down at the ring, then up at Frodo.

"Bilbo's ring, he's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End." He held out an envelope to Frodo, who dropped the ring inside.

"Along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight." Gandalf poured a bit of wax on the seal and pressed his pipe into the wax, then gave the envelope to Frodo. Gandalf stood up and started to grab his things, Frodo and Callon following him.

"Where're you going?"

"There are some things I must see to."  
"What things?"

"Questions. Questions that need answering."

"You've only just arrived, I don't understand."

"Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe." Gandalf walked outside, then Callon walked out as well.

"I'll be back, Frodo." Callon walked out to see Gandalf mount his horse.

"Where are you going?" Gandalf looked down at her.  
"To Gondor, they have archives that go back centuries." Callon looked him in the eye.

"Gandalf, is that ring…?"

"I do not know, I do not know." Callon nodded and took a step back.

"Ride hard." Gandalf nodded and urged his horse onward.

 _The cake was actually on fire, not joking. I read in one of the behind the scenes things that Ian Holm was giving such a good performance that they didn't stop rolling. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I also included a hint…not gonna say what it's for or who it's about:) Now that the party is over, secrets will start to be revealed;) And we'll get to learn more about Callon._


	3. Chapter 3

_Another new chapter! Just a quick thank you to EVERYONE!_ _for the reviews and for the follows, you guys are amazing! I do not own anything Lord of the Rings, just my characters._

Is It Secret? Is It Safe?

Weeks had passed since Gandalf rode off into the night, and Callon was getting anxious. Everyone had wondered where he had gone, but Callon reassured them that Gandalf was just called away on wizard business. In the time that had passed, Frodo had done something Callon did not expect, he…proposed to her. The stars were out and the fireflies floated on the breeze by the lake, where Frodo new she would be since it was her favorite spot in the Shire. Callon looked up at the stars and fireflies, a smile on her face. Frodo sat down next to her.

"Beautiful night." Callon nodded.

"It certainly is, Frodo."

"Callon, I have been thinking." Callon looked at him, surprised to see him looking nervous.

"Yes." He looked up at her.

"I love you, Callon. I have for some time now, and I want you in my life. Callon, will you marry me?" He pulled something out of his pocket, a copper bracelet with stone beads with small carvings on them. He took her wrist and fastened it as she stared at him wide-eyed, pure shock written on her face.

"Frodo…I don't know what to say." He smiled up at her as she continued.

"You have caught me by surprise, Frodo Baggins. Give me time, and I will give you an answer." Frodo's smile fell a little, but he nodded. They stood up and walked back toward the Shire, silent the whole walk. They walked into the small pub there, and Frodo went to sit with Sam and Callon went to the bar. She looked at Rosie.

"Hot tea please, Rosie." Rosie looked between Callon's face and the bracelet on her wrist, and then nodded. With the steaming cup in her hands, Callon went over to the table where Frodo and Sam were. Sam didn't ask about the proposal, and neither Frodo nor Callon brought it up.

Later, as they were leaving Sam smiled at Rosie as him, Frodo, and Callon all walked out of the pub. Frodo and Callon stopped at the gate to Bag End to wave goodnight to Sam then made the awkward climb to the front door. Frodo opened the door to a dark hobbit hole; with papers flying around from an open window…only they closed all the windows. Frodo and Callon walked down the hall, seeing if anyone was inside besides them. Callon stepped in front of him, when a hand grabbed onto Frodo. It was Gandalf.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Frodo rushed over to the trunk he had put the envelope as Gandalf jumped at a noise, Callon fed the fire until it lit the whole room brightly. Frodo found the envelope and held it up to Gandalf, who then threw it into the fire. Frodo ran over to him.

"What are you doing?" Gandalf picked up a pair on tongs, and picked up the ring that was inside, completely unaffected by the fire.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool." Gandalf dropped the ring into Frodo's hand, cool to the touch. Callon stood by Frodo as Gandalf stood.

"What can you see? Can you see anything?" Frodo turned the ring.

"Nothing. There's nothing." Callon looked up at Gandalf, and then froze as Frodo spoke.

"Wait." Markings began to appear on the band, "There are markings. It's some form of Elvish, I can't read it." Callon put a hand over her mouth, as Gandalf confirmed her fear.

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" Callon looked up at Gandalf as he turned to the both of them.

"In the common tongue it says, 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'" Gandalf picked up a satchel tossed it to Callon who nodded once and ran to a back room.

Frodo and Gandalf were speaking quietly to one another in the kitchen, Gandalf telling Frodo all about the Ring. Callon had changed out of her dress and put on a pair of dark green tight pants, a tan long-sleeved shirt, a dark green vest that ended at her hips and laced closed at the front, and dark boots that laced up to her knees. She was braiding her hair when she heard Frodo from the other room.

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed." Callon turned when she heard whispering that didn't sound like Frodo or Gandalf, the Ring had whispered. She quickly tied off her braid and pulled out the weapons she had brought; daggers she strapped to her waist as well as a small sword. Callon silently wished she had kept her bow, or even her normal sword, but she would have to make due. She had just thrown on her dark jacket when she heard Frodo shout.

"Take it Gandalf. Take it!" Callon grabbed her cloak and almost ran down the hall. Gandalf told him no. She stopped behind the wall, knowing he would try to give the Ring to her when he couldn't give it to Gandalf.

"Don't tempt me, Frodo." Frodo looked up at him.

"Understand, Frodo. I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me…it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine.

"But it can't stay in the Shire!"

"No. No, it can't." Callon shook her head, knowing his answer.

"What must I do?" Gandalf and Frodo started shuffling around, getting anything that Frodo might need for wherever he was going.

"You must leave, and quickly." Frodo pulled clothes into a bag.

"Where do I go?"

"Get out of the Shire, and head for the village of Bree."

"Bree, what about Callon?" Callon came around the corner, putting her sword into its sheath.

"I will be your guide, I know the way." Frodo froze looking at her, not quite believing that it was in fact the Callon he proposed to in front of him. He had never before seen her with weapons, in fighting clothes, or with the dark expression on her face. He pulled his eyes away from her and looked at Gandalf.

"What about you?"

"I will be waiting, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." Frodo packed some food.

"The Ring will be safe there?" Callon answered as she got Frodo's jacket.

"We don't know, Frodo." He looked at her, as Gandalf continued.

"I must see the head of my order. He is wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do." Callon helped Frodo into his jacket and his cloak, and then looked at him.

"You must leave the name of Baggins behind, Frodo. That name is not safe outside the Shire." Gandalf helped him into his backpack.

"Travel by day, and stay off the road." He handed Frodo a walking stick, and then Frodo glanced at Callon behind him.

"We can cut across country easily enough." She nodded and they both looked up at Gandalf, who smiled at Frodo.

"Hobbits are truly amazing creatures. You can learn all there is about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." They all turned at a sound outside the window. Gandalf spoke.

"Get down." Frodo dropped to the ground, as Callon drew a knife from her belt and Gandalf grabbed his staff. They both slowly made their way to the window, and then Gandalf swung his staff at whatever was outside. They heard a grunt, which sounded familiar, and Gandalf grabbed Sam by the shoulders and threw him onto the table.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" Callon sheathed her knife as Sam looked up at Gandalf.

"I haven't been dropping no eaves. Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window." Frodo stood up, as Gandalf continued his interrogation.

"A little late to be trimming the verge, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices"

"What did you hear? Speak!"

"Nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about a ring, a Dark Lord and the end of the world but…Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything, unnatural." Gandalf looked at both Frodo and Callon, who were both smiling at him.

"No? Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."

 _Anyone expect Frodo to propose to Callon so soon? We learn more about Callon in the next few chapters; this is just the beginning:) Please review and stay tuned for more:)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Another new chapter! Just a quick thank you to EVERYONE!_ _for the reviews and for the follows, you guys are amazing! I don't own anything Lord of the Rings, just my character._

No Knowing Where You'll Be Swept Off To

Gandalf led a horse off into the forest, with Frodo and Callon beside him and Sam lagging behind. He called out to the Hobbit.

"Hurry along, Samwise, keep up!" They were soon deep into the forest when Gandalf spoke again.

"Be careful, the Dark Lord has spies all around. Birds, beasts," he stopped and turned to Frodo, "Is it safe?" Frodo looked up at him and put a hand over his breast pocket, which held the ring. Gandalf knelt down in front of him.

"Never put it on, the agents of the Dark Lord are searching for it. Remember, Frodo, it wants to be found." He then got on his horse and rode off, leaving the Hobbits and woman behind. Frodo and Sam looked around at all the noises going on around them, Callon looked calm and collected as she looked at the Hobbits.

"Shall we?" Frodo and Sam nodded to her as they headed off into the Shire countryside. They traveled most of the morning, each member shedding their cloak to travel more comfortably. By mid-day, the Hobbits had also shed their jackets. Callon traveled with ease across the terrain, even carrying the amount of weapons on her person. They stopped for lunch soon after, the two Hobbits staying close to the fire and Callon keeping a distance to keep an eye on their surroundings. When started moving again they continued well into the afternoon, until Sam stopped next to a scarecrow.

"This is it." Frodo and Callon turned to him.

"This is what?"

"Sam?" Sam shook his head.

"If I take another step, this will be the farthest from home I have ever been." Frodo put his hand on Sam's shoulder, who then started walking again. Callon smiled and started walking in front of them as Frodo spoke.

"Remember what Bilbo used to say, 'It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.'" Sam smiled at him. They stopped for a moment so the Hobbits could put their coats back on, in the chill of the early evening, and then continued on into the farming part of the Shire.

 _Sorry it's a short chapter, but next chapter we get the Ring Wraiths! Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they make my day that much better. Please review and stay tuned for more:)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Another new chapter! Just a quick thank you to EVERYONE!_ _for the reviews and for the follows, you guys are amazing! I don't own anything Lord of the Rings, just Callon._

What Was That?

The road had disappeared into the large cornfield, which had led to Callon and Frodo to be separated from Sam. Callon was leading Frodo along, when they suddenly heard Sam yell behind them.

"Mr. Frodo? Miss Callon? Frodo? Frodo!" Frodo appeared around the corner, followed quickly by Callon. Sam sighed in relief.

"Thought I had lost you." Frodo looked at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Callon stood back as Sam walked over to them.

"It's something Gandalf said." Frodo straightened, which Callon noticed before turning back to Sam.

"What did he say?" Sam smiled.

"'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee' and I don't mean to." Frodo chuckled.

"Sam, we're still in the Shire what could possibly happen?" Just as the words were coming out of his mouth, two red haired Hobbits burst out of the corn and ran right into Frodo and Sam, while Callon walked over to investigate.

"Merry? Pippin?" Pippin stood up to see whom they had run into.

"Miss Callon. Frodo. Merry, it's Frodo Baggins and Miss Callon!" Pippin then stood up.

"Hello, Frodo. Hello, Miss Callon." Sam grabbed them both and pulled them off Frodo. Then Merry and Pippin started shoving vegetables into Sam's arms.

"You've been in the Farmer Maggot's crop?" They all turned at the sound of said farmer and his dog coming through the corn, Merry grabbed Frodo and pulled him in the opposite direction as Pippin grabbed Callon's hand and pulled her along, leaving Sam with all the stolen vegetables. He soon caught up to them, with Callon scolding the thieving Hobbits.

"How many times have you stolen from him? Haven't you two learned anything?" Merry spoke up next.

"I don't see why he's so upset, it was only a couple of carrots." Merry agreed

"And a few cabbages. And those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week, and the mushrooms the week before." Merry then yelled at him.

"Yes, Pippin, my point is that he's clearly overreacting." Callon let out a loud sigh.

"And that answers my question." Merry yelled again as the dog was getting closer.

"Run!" Frodo stopped at the edge of the tall hill, but the other Hobbits didn't and ran into him, causing them all to tumble down the hill. Callon maneuvered carefully down the hill, still on her feet, as the Hobbits landed hard on top of each other. Callon landed on her feet, and then turned to the end of the road as the Hobbits collected themselves. Frodo watched her.

"Callon?" He turned to the other Hobbits as she continued to watch the road.

"I think we should get off the road." The others didn't hear him, so he walked over to Callon, and felt the wind pick up. Callon's eyes went wide as a loud shriek was heard, and she turned to the Hobbits.

"Get off the road! Now, quick!" The Hobbits jumped down and hid under overgrown tree roots; Sam, Merry, and Pippin speaking to each other quietly as Frodo tried to hide himself better and Callon watched their surroundings. A moment later, the sound of hoof beats approached them, silencing all sound around them. Callon turned to the Hobbits and put her finger to her lips as she looked through a gap in the roots, Frodo looking as well, as the horse and rider stopped. They could see blood on the horse's front hoof, and Frodo was startled when the armored rider jumped down. The black rider leaned over the roots, thankfully not seeing them, as the hobbits shrank back as far as they could and Callon reached for one of the knives at her belt. The rider stilled for a moment, causing Callon to look at Frodo who had the Ring out and was about to put it on. She put her hand on his arm, pulling him out of his trance, and nodded to Sam. He threw the bag he had into the forest away from them, causing the rider to run in that direction. Callon signaled them to run, as she made sure they were clear, Sam grabbed Frodo and she was quickly behind them. They came to a stop a little while away, resting for just a moment. Pippin looked up at Frodo

"What was that?" Frodo looked down at the Ring in his hand, as Callon joined them.

"We can't stay here, we have to keep moving." Merry looked at her, finally taking note of her appearance.

"Miss Callon?" She looked at them, and started to walk away.

"We have to keep moving." They all followed after her.

It was night before they knew it, and they kept running. Frodo was leading their small group while Callon was behind them, making sure nothing was following them. Frodo stopped at a tree, with Pippin calling out to him.

"Anything?" Frodo replied.

"Nothing."

"What's going on? And why does Miss Callon have weapons?" Merry walked over to Frodo.

"That black rider was looking for something, or someone. Frodo?" He looked at Merry, as Callon urgently spoke to them.

"Get down!" They all ducked the black rider appeared up on the hill. Frodo quietly spoke to Merry.

"I have to leave the Shire, we have to get to Bree." Merry nodded.

"Buckleberry Ferry, come on." The Hobbits took off running, just as the black rider appeared and separated Callon and Frodo from the others. Sam, Merry, and Pippin continued on to the ferry as Callon threw down a smoke bomb and grabbed Frodo. They ran as the others were calling their names. Frodo jumped onto the ferry followed by Callon, who unsheathed her sword and one of her long daggers, ready to fight should the rider attempt. Said rider stopped before the end of the dock, and unsheathed his sword. Frodo watched him as he spoke.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Merry spoke, rowing the boat along.

"Brandywine Bridge, twenty miles." Callon sheathed her sword and dagger, and grabbed one of the poles to help push the boat along. All of the Hobbits were looking at her, wide eyes on all of them. She shook her head and looked back, seeing a second black rider go by along with the first.

 _Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they make my day that much better. Also, I have a Pinterest board up for Callon, and it has all the stuff that inspired me for her. Please review and stay tuned for more:)_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'M BACK! Another new chapter! Just a quick thank you to EVERYONE!_ _For the reviews and for the follows, you guys are amazing! And, since I'm back, this one is longer! I don't own anything Lord of the Rings, just Callon._

Regular font – normal conversation

 **Bold font - Elvish**

The Village of Bree, and the Inn of the Prancing Pony

It had started to rain by the time the Hobbits and the woman landed at the Brandywine Bridge, their cloaks almost completely soaked through. Callon led them through the forest to the front gate of Bree, checking to see if they were safe from their pursuers. Once she was sure they were clear, she turned to her charges.

"Come on." The Hobbits went quickly ahead of her, reaching the gate with no problems other than some stares from some men passing by. Frodo knocked on the large gate, and the upper panel opened revealing an aged old man. He opened his mouth to speak to Callon, but she held up her hand to stop him and pointed down. The gatekeeper closed the upper panel, and a second panel opened that was level with the Hobbits.

"What do you want?" Frodo then spoke up.

"We're headed for the Prancing Pony." The gatekeeper closed the panel, and then opened the entire gate. He pulled his lantern over them, trying to see them better.

"Hobbits! And a woman! Four Hobbits, and what's more, out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?" Frodo stood up just a bit straighter.

"We wish to stay at the inn, our business is our own." The gatekeeper watched them for a moment, and then turned to let the Hobbits in.

"All right, young sir, I meant no offense." The Hobbits walked trough the gate, but as Callon stepped forward the gatekeeper blocked her path.

"And business of the lady this evening?" The Hobbits stopped to look at her, with frightened looks on their faces. Callon looked him in the eye and spoke with a stern voice and a hand on her dagger.

"I am their guide, and it is my task that they reach the inn as safely as possible. Will there be any trouble, sir?" The gatekeeper backed away from her.

"None at all, miss." Callon strode past him as he continued to speak under his breath. Callon led the Hobbits through the muddy streets, narrowly missing the giant horses that threatened to crush them. Callon then opened the door to the inn for the Hobbits, thankful for the welcoming warm atmosphere as they pulled off the hoods of their cloaks. Callon followed the Hobbits as Frodo tried to get the attention of the innkeeper.

"Excuse me." The innkeeper turned and looked at Callon but she looked down to the Hobbits, indicating he should as well.

"Good evening, little masters. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized rooms available, Mr.…?" Frodo glanced behind him at Callon, before settling on a name.

"Underhill…may name's Underhill."

"Underhill?" Frodo continued, trying to divert suspicion away from the fake name.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we've arrived?" The innkeeper looks away, deep in thought, before turning back.

"Gandalf…Gandalf…Oh, yes! I remember, elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat?" The Hobbits all nod at him, smiling. Even Callon, who had a stern expression on her face, looked at him with hopeful eyes. But the innkeeper shook his head.

"Not seen him for six months." He was about to turn around, when Callon came to the desk.

"We'll take whatever room is available." He nodded and turned to get a key. She turned back to the Hobbits, who all had disappointed looks on their faces. Sam whispered to them.

"What do we do now?" They all looked up at Callon, who was biting her lip. The innkeeper then came back with a key to a room, which Callon accepted. She turned back to the Hobbits.

"I know you are all tired, and hungry. Why don't we all have something to eat, and then head upstairs for the night?" The Hobbits gave her a small smile and nodded. They all walked over to the only empty table in the room and sat down; unbeknownst to them that someone in the bar was watching them, and not expecting to see the auburn haired woman with them. They had all gotten a bit of food and a small mug of beer, which Callon had barely touched. While the Hobbits ate, she secretly scanned the room for any person that was out of place. Frodo then looked over to Sam.

"Sam, he'll be here. He'll come, won't he Callon?" Callon's head shot up at the mention of her name. She glanced at the surrounding people, and then looked at him.

"He'll come, he has to." She looked away from Frodo biting her lip, not believing her own words. If Gandalf wasn't there to meet them, something must have happened. Merry then decided to sit down at their table, with a very large mug of beer. Pippin stared at it with wide eyes.

"What's that?" Merry smiled at him.

"This, my friend, is a pint."

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one!" Sam tried to stop him as he walked up to the bar.

"You've had a whole half already." Callon stared at Merry as he took a big gulp of beer.

"You do realize how sick that will make you, don't you, Merry?" He smiled at her.

"How often can a Hobbit say they've had a pint?" She smiled at him as he took another gulp, which in turn made Frodo smile. He missed seeing her smile; it felt like forever since, even though it was two days since she smiled last. Sam leaned over to Frodo.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we've arrived." Frodo discreetly looks in the direction Sam indicated behind Callon, while she kicked herself for not noticing. Frodo called over the innkeeper.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" The innkeeper looked over to said man, and then leaned in to whisper.

"He's one of them Rangers: they're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds." Callon looked down and away from him at the mention of Rangers, but turned back quickly when the stranger's name was mentioned.

"What is right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Stryder." Callon looked up at him with panicked eyes.

"Stryder, are you sure?" He nodded to her as he turned away, leaving Callon to shake her head as it hung over the table. Frodo whispered the name, and then touched Callon's arm.

"You know of this Stryder, Callon?" She looked up at him and nodded once.

"A lifetime ago, Frodo. A lifetime ago." She then turned enough to look through her fringe at Stryder behind her. He had his hood up, which covered most of his face, and was smoking from his pipe. He nodded slightly to her, which she returned. Frodo watched her while twiddling the Ring in his fingers, thinking of how she could have possibly known this Stryder. Were they friends at one time, maybe lovers? He shook his head; he didn't want to think of Callon's past romances. Him and Callon both came out of their stupor when they heard Pippin talking about Frodo, loudly.

"Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed, on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side. If you follow me." Callon jumped up and accidently pushed Frodo to the floor.

"Pippin!" He held up his beer to her, as Frodo landed on the floor and the Ring onto his finger making him disappear. The room was silent at Callon's outburst, but soon returned to idle chitchat. Callon turned to see about Frodo, but was met with Merry and Sam's shocked looks and no Frodo.

"Oh no." Time seemed to slowdown as she began to notice several things happen at once; Frodo reappeared under the bar, Sam and Merry had grabbed Pippin, and Stryder was walking to her without the Hobbits noticing. He stopped for a moment next to her, speaking to her in Elvish in a low voice.

" **They'll be on us soon**." Callon took the key to their room out of her pocket and handed it to him.

" **Keep him safe until we get there**." He nodded once and then grabbed Frodo. Callon turned back to the Hobbits, as Sam went up to her.

"Where's Mr. Frodo?" Callon nodded towards the stairs.

"Stryder has him."

"What?

"I can't explain now, Sam. We have to go." The Hobbits grabbed their stuff, and headed for the stairs with Callon following. Pippin looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Callon." She ruffled his hair as they went up the stairs.

"Just don't do it again, Pippin." They quickly went up the stairs to their room, which Sam quickly burst through the door revealing Frodo and Stryder who had drawn his sword.

"Let him go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Stryder sheathed his sword, smiling at Sam.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won't save you. You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming." He looked up at Callon who was standing in the doorway.

"Stryder." He smiled at her.

"Reesa, it has been a while."

"Not long enough." The Hobbits looked between the two, realizing that they knew each other far better than Callon let on. Frodo's heart sank at the thought. Callon and Stryder quickly gathered all of their things as well as the Hobbits and left the inn, and Stryder led them to the inn across the way from the Prancing Pony. The Hobbits got settled in a room while Callon and Stryder talked outside the door in hushed tones.

" **Do you have to be so direct with them, Stryder?"** Said man looked at her.

 **"I have to be, if they want to survive carrying what they do, Reesa. Or would you prefer Callon?"** Callon glanced at the door and moved closer to him, lowering her voice to a whisper.

 **"They are already frightened, they don't know what is coming for them like you and I. Those Hobbits trust me to keep them safe and I understand that you are trying to as well, but not like this,** _ **Aragorn.**_ **"** Aragorn smirked at her and spoke to her in the common tongue.

"You haven't changed in five years, Callon. I have missed you, dear sister."

 _BUM BUM BUM! Anyone see that one coming? Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they make my day that much better. So sorry for taking so long in between chapters, I have had some writers block as well as life just getting in the way. But anyway, please review and stay tuned for more:)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Another new chapter! Just a quick thank you to EVERYONE_ _for the reviews and for the follows, I can't thank you guys enough! I don't own anything Lord of the Rings, just Callon._

Regular font: Common Tongue

 **Bold: Elvish**

They Were Once Men

Callon and Stryder walked into the room, silencing the hobbits who were crowded around each other. Stryder went over to the window, dragging a chair behind him, while Callon knelt in front of her four charges.

"I know that today has been trying for all of you; why not you lot try to get some rest." She smiled at them as Sam, Merry, and Pippin all climb on the big bed where they fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Frodo watched Callon go around the room blowing out the candles, he grabbed her hand when she passed him wanting to ask her what had been on his mind.

"Callon, how do you know Stryder? Can we trust him?" Callon looked over her shoulder as said person, he was still looking out the window but she knew he was listening, and then she lightly squeezed Frodo's hand.

"You can trust him, Frodo. Know this, I trust him with my life." She smiled at him again, and then went over to stand next to the Ranger. Frodo sat at the foot of the bed, noting how Callon failed to tell him how she knew the stranger. Callon leaned against the window frame, looking down onto the street with Stryder who then spoke in Elvish quietly to her.

" **You didn't tell him how you know me, Reesa.** " Callon shook her head, smiling at her Ranger name.

" **It is not the place for such conversation, Stryder. We have more pressing matters at the moment**." As she finished speaking, the front gate fell upon the gatekeeper. The Ringwraiths rode toward the Prancing Pony, dismounting across the street from the group. They went inside, and a few moments later appeared in the window of the room that was the Hobbits. Callon and Stryder watched intently as the Wraiths started shrieking and tearing the room apart. Sam, Merry, and Pippin all woke up at the noise and along with Frodo stared at the two at the window. Frodo crossed his arms before speaking.

"What are they?" Stryder looked up at Callon, who crossed her arms as she continued to watch the Wraiths, and then looked at the Hobbit.

"They were once men. Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will." Stryder opened his mouth to continue, but Callon held up her hand and turned to the group of Hobbits.

"They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring…drawn to the power of the one…" Callon took a shaky breath, "They will never stop hunting you, Frodo." She immediately turned back to the window, watching the Wraiths ride back out the front gate.

Frodo stared at her, thinking how different _this_ Callon was from _his_ Callon. _His_ Callon wouldn't be so blunt with him about danger, _his_ Callon wouldn't be blunt at all, _his_ Callon wouldn't carry weapons, and _his_ Callon wouldn't keep things from him.

Stryder saw Callon start to tremble after she spoke to Frodo. He put his arm on her elbow; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and she nodded to him when she had calmed down. He always knew how to calm her down; he knew her better than anybody.

It was not a restful night for the group, and when morning came they were all out of the village before anyone else was awake, and with a new pack pony Sam had decided to name Bill. Stryder and Callon led the Hobbits into the forest, and Frodo spoke up when the silence and curiosity became too much.

"Where are you taking us?" Stryder looked back at them as Callon trudged on.

"Into the wild." Frodo watched as Stryder followed Callon, just as Merry whispered to him.

"How do we know this Stryder is a friend of Gandalf?" Frodo shook his head as he watched the woman he loved and the Ranger ahead of them.

"Callon trusts him, and we have no other choice." Sam whispered from behind them.

"But where is he leading us and Callon?" Stryder chuckled as Callon spoke to the Hobbits.

"To Rivendell, Sam…to the house of Elrond. And are you sure it not I who is leading you?" Sam spoke excitedly to the pony.

"Did you hear that, Bill? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!" Frodo continued to watch Callon, how did she know the way to Rivendell? Did she go with Gandalf, or this mysterious stranger?

 _Any predictions on what Frodo and Callon's relationship will be like as the story progresses? Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they make my day that much better. So sorry for taking so long in between chapters, I have had some writers block as well as life just getting in the way. But anyway, please review and stay tuned for more:)_


End file.
